Mary Sue's Revenge
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! James era corno e teve uma filha loira que não sabe falar francês: Lilían Rebeka Potter, a gêmea vileira do Harry. Muitos OC e OOC, plot ruim e nossos neurônios sendo explodidos.
1. Chapter 1

_Título original:_ Rebeka's Revenge **(Maddie: Vingança contra quem? A pobrezinha da Gramática?)**  
><em>Autora: <em>Bel02-1997  
><em>Link:<em> http: / / fanfiction . com . br / historia / 79160 / Rebekas_Revenge

**Indicada pela **_Larissa_**:D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1: Prólogo<em>**

- A McGonall **(Sophia: A gente percebe que o autor é um ótimo **_**trasher**_** quando já começa matando as ripadoras.) {Charlly chorando desesperadamente: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? O que, Kami-sama? O quêêêêêê?}(Maddie: *Volta com Firewhisky pra Charlly* O que eu perdi?) **está te chamando na sala dela.

...

-... Você não pode nem ser considerada uma Veela,**(Maddie: Me diz que a Veela não é a Draquete, vai. DD:)** é impossível alguém se apaixonar por você. **(Sophia: Esse prólogo está mais para trailer.) {Charlly: Eu O-D-E-I-O fic com trailer! ODEIO!}(Maddie: Não, se fosse fic com trailer iam ter uma palavras desconexas, em negrito e centralizadas. u_u)**

...

- Eu volto em dois meses. – Ela se despediu do amigo**(Maddie: Melhor: Não volte!)**

- Vou sentir sua falta. **(Sophia: Nem te conheço, mas já sei que não vou sentir sua falta.) {Charlly: 2}**

- Dois meses não é tanto tempo. – A loira argumentou. **{Charlly: E infelizmente isso é verdade.}**

- Nem – Ele revirou os olhos e pegou uma mala. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a carregar o chumbo.**(Maddie: Tem o que nessa mala? Urânio? #megafail)** – rincou. **(Sophia: Rincou? Ok, cadê a Charlly com o dicionário dela pra me dizer o que isso significa?) {Charlly: Aqui, aqui o/} {Charlly[2]: **_**Hem**__**hem**_** (imitação falha da Umbridge), rincou: Termo neo-russo para se referir à pessoas transformistas (lê-se "Ariadnas") e ou à rachaduras feitas no dente canino, impossibilitando a... CENSURADO... de um mesmo objeto. xD}**

Os dois saíram do dormitório dos monitore **(Sophia: "...s"){Charlly: THAT'S AMOREEEE! (8)}** e foram para a sala da professora.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: Que capítulo enorme! e_e<strong>

**Charlly: Só uma coisa a declarar: PASTAAAAAAA!**

**Maddie: Eu compreendi tudo! O plot é tão rico e bem desenvolvido, não acham? *-* /apanha**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Cap 1 **_

- Hey, Lily.**(Sophia: Lily não!){Charlly: Meu, de novo não!}** – Draco **{Charlly: Draco? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO *Entra em coma*}(Maddie: O Draco era a Veela mesmo? FUUUUUUU)** chamou.

Era assim desde que foram escolhidos como monitores-chefe, Draco Malfoy e Rebeka Potter **(Sophia: Esse nome não combina.) {Charlly: Tá, e o quê que a coitada da Lily tem a ver com isso?} **mantinham uma relação de amizade, às vezes ele a chamava de Lily **(Maddie: O que que o cu tem haver com as calças?){Charlly: E por que raios ele fazia isso? Esse Draco OOC era retardado?}**, os dois ensaivam **{Charlly: "Ensaivar" é uma dança que mistura rituais umbandistas com valsa e um pouquinho de salsa. É mais comum no norte da Espanha, não me pergunte por que.}** **(Sophia: Vamos ensaivar, então.)** e treinavam juntos, era como se nunca tivessem brigado no primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

- Oi. – A garota se virou. Estava indo para o salão comunal quando o amigo a chamou.**(Maddie: RIMOU! *-* -n)**

- A McGonall **(Sophia: PUTAQUEPARIU!) {Charlly: FUDEU, CARALHO, FUDEU!}(Maddie pega uma pistola pra matar a autora: Posso?) **está te chamando na sala dela.

- Não é ocupação do diretor mandar os alunos até a sala pra reclamar? **(Sophia: Da vice-diretora também, ué. Não foi a McGonagall que conversou com o Trio quando teve aquele episódio lá do colar amaldiçoado?) {Charlly: Menininha mal educada u.u}(Maddie: **Mary Sue mal educada u.u) **– A garota estranhou.

- Aprontou alguma coisa, Beka? **{Charlly: Ela sabe usar o vocativo! #todoscomemora \o\\o/o/}(Maddie: Ele não chamava ela de Lily?)**– O loiro a olhou. **(Sophia: Ele já não estava olhando?) {Charlly: E eu aqui pensando que o menino estava falando com ela e olhando para o teto... E não é que eu estava certa? *U*}**

- Não, mas achei que seria algum problema. **(Sophia: Não entendi, e nem me esforçarei pra entender.) {Charlly: Ai, o livro está tããão longe...} **– Ela se defendeu. – Tô indo lá ver.

- Me conta o que foi depois. **{Charlly: Metido ¬¬}** **(Maddie: A Draquete está parecendo mais um daqueles "Melhores Amigos Gays" ewe /apanha)**– O garoto pediu.

- Pode deixar.

A loira **(Sophia: LOIRA? Acho que Lily Potter pulou cerca, hein?) {Charlly: Sophs, você precisa prestar mais atenção na fic.} **foi até a sala da diretora de Grifinória. De longe, podia se ver como ela era. **(Sophia: Ela quem? A Minerva? A Mary Sue? A sala?) {Charlly: É o que todos queremos saber.}** Voltara a usar os óculos, que eram inúteis desde o 2º ano, **(Sophia: Se eram inúteis, porque ela voltou a usar?) {Charlly: Obviamente, por ser louca.}(Maddie: Como óculos se tornam inúteis? Ninguém cura a visão da noite pro dia eé)** o uniforme largo e desproporcional, o cabelo loiro preso e a cabeça baixa. Tão diferente do que esperam ser uma Veela, **(Sophia: É O QUÊ? UMA POTTER VEELA? COMO? O_O) {Charlly: G_G}** alguns ainda murmuram, depois de tanto tempo, que ela é a verginha **(****Sophia transfigura o "i" para um "o".) **das Veelas, que deveriam ser bonitas, e não nerds. **(Sophia: Tá dizendo que as veelas são bonitas e burras? Espera a Fleur saber disso u_u) {Charlly: Bonjour? Fleur, ma chère! ****Vous ne savez pas!****Il****a un****fou ici****en disant que****veelas****sont blondes stupides****.}**** {Fleur: AVADA KEDAVRRA!}{Charlly: xD}****(Maddie: BTW, Veelas seriam bonitas até sendo nerds u_u)**

- Entre. – Ouviu, ao bater na porta. – Lílian, **(Sophia: Um momento... O nome dessa cria é Rebeka Lílian? Cruzes!) {Charlly: Tô achando que é Lílian Rebeka. Caralho, nome mais vileiro que Linda.}(Maddie: Mas ainda não é pior que Loüíse Annê Clémence Pöésy Lá Varÿnd. -q)(Sophia: Nada supera esse nome.)** não esperava que você chegasse tão cedo.

- Parecia ser importante. – A garota justificou. – Algum problema, professora. **(Sophia: Interrogação, não ponto.) {Charlly aponta a varinha para o ponto: **_**REDUCTO**_**!}**

- Sente-se. – Minerva indicou acadeira à sua frente. **(Sophia: Pelo jeito a Charlly vai usar muito o dicionário trash nessa fic.)** **{Charlly: Ai, nem me fale ¬¬} {Charlly [2]: "Acadeira" era o nome das antigas cadeias medievais usadas pelos portugueses. Elas era feitas de madeira, e, por algum motivo desconhecido até hoje, os prisioneiros sempre escapavam. Depois de 20 anos assim, eles resolveram aderir à cadeia normal. Desde então, quase nenhum outro preso conseguiu escapar.} **– Você sabe que as escolas têm um programa de intercâmbio, não sabe? **(Sophia: Eu não sabia. Mas talvez seja porque não existe nenhum programa de intercâmbio. Só talvez.) {Charlly: É, eu acredito que muuuito talvez... NÃO!}**

- Sei. Mas o que eu tinha a ver com isso?**(Maddie: Ei, Educação, aonde vais tão cedo?){Charlly: O que tu acha, criatura? Ela quer se livrar de ti, sua nerd chata!}**

- A senhorita vai passar dois meses em Beauxbatons. – A professora falou. **(Sophia: Não é nem um convite, é uma intimação.) {Charlly: Eu não disse que a Minnie queria se livrar dela? Ponto pra mim! u.u}(Maddie: Veela, Beauxbatons, a criatividade é tremenda!) **

- O que? **{Charlly: Pow, circunflexo! Não faz isso comigo, cara, eu achei que a gente tivesse algo especial T-T}(Maddie: Mais um circunflexo abandonado? Henrí, achei um irmão pra você! *-* /apanha)**

- Foi o que ouviu. **{Charlly: "Corte no jutso!"}**

- Dois meses? **{Charlly: Não, dois séculos. Por quê? xD}** Faltam só quatro meses pra terminar o ano e eu me formar, e eu tenho que ir para Beauxbatons durante dois meses? **(Sophia: Mas que Minerva inteligente!) {Charlly: Sophs, você precisa prestar mais atenção na fic ²}** E onde é que fica essa escola? Na Alemanha? Eu nem sei falar alemão. **{Charlly: ¬¬ *Aponta a varinha para a Mary Sue* **_**Crucio**_**!}(Maddie: Mas ia adorar umas salsichas alemãs, né, Lily/Rebeka? #fail)**

- Na verdade, é mais provável que seja na França. **(Sophia: Não é provável que seja, ela **_**é **_**na França.) {Charlly pega o mapa mundi do mundo bruxo e ensina Geografia para as personagens burras.} **– A professora corrigiu. – E você fala francês. **(Sophia: Certeza? Ela nem conseguiu perceber que o nome da escola era francês!) {Charlly: ****Dommage que le****français T-T}****(Maddie: Je suis d'accord, Charlly ;;')(****Sophia sorri e finge que está entendedo o que estão falando.)**

- Por que eu tenho que ir**? {Charlly: Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Ela quer se livrar de você, ô, anta!}**

- Lílian, você tem que conviver com mais pessoas, mais garotas Veela, como você. **(Sophia: A impressão que tive agora é que Beauxbatons é infestada de veelas.) {Charlly: E é exatamente o que a autora pensa. O que é meio estranho, pois as veelas são nativas da Bulgária, se não me engano xD}(Maddie: São sim, Charlly, tudo do 4º livro vem da Búlgaria: As Veelas, o Krum...) **Você só anda com a Srtª Granger, com o Sr. Malfoy, com o e com seu irmão**(Maddie: Como alguém pode ser amiga do Trio e da Draquete? ee')**. Precisa de mais amigos. **(Sophia: Não precisa, não. ****Já dizia Sheldon Cooper: "For the record, it could kill us to meet new people.") {Charlly: Amém!}**

- Eu estou bem andando com eles. O Harry é meu irmão **{Charlly: nem nos meus piores pesadelos!}**, a Mi é quase minha irmã**{Charlly: É Mione, sua infeliz, Mione!}(Maddie: Mi parece nome de Teletubies)(****Sophia: Se a **_**Mi**_** fosse um teletubbie, seria que nem aquele vermelhinho: ninguém sabe se é menino ou menina.)**, o Draco é como um primo **{Charlly: É bom mesmo!}** e o Rony... Bom, o Rony é o Rony. **(Sophia: Rony muito importante na vida da menina, SIUEHASIUEH.) {Charlly: Poor Ron T-T}(Maddie: Só lembrei da Ginny agora! USHAUSHUAHSU) **– A garota falou.

-Você terá que ir. – A professora decidiu.

- Tá legal.**(Maddie: Aceitou assim de boa? Nem um pouquinho mais de protesto? Tinha que ser Mary Sue)**

A garota saiu pelos corredores. E percebeu que deveria fazer uma coisa antes de ir para Beauxbatons. **(Sophia: Tirar os óculos inúteis e dar um jeito nesse cabelo horrendo?) {Charlly: Não, esse é a lista da Hermione, Sophs.}(Maddie capota.)**

- Desculpe. – Falou, quando esbarrou com alguém no corredor. – É você. **{Charlly: Não, é o Barney.}** – Constatou levantando os olhos. – Tenho que falar com você, Rony. **(Sophia: Ótima maneira de terminar uma fic.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: Não se preocupem, essa ripagem não vai durar muito. Só mais 50 capítulos e tá tudo bem ;D HSIUEHASIUEHASIUEHASIUEHASIUE.<strong>

**Charlly chora toda a água do corpo, desidrata e resolve passar as férias no deserto de Suna, só pra ver se morre de uma vez em alguma tempestade de areia.**

**Maddie: Gravem minhas palavras: A Mary Sue vai se declarar pro Ron. Se ela não o fizer, eu bebo uma caixa de Cerveja Amanteigada!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Cap 2 – O dito pelo não dito ou Eu te odeio Ronald **_**(Maddie: Quando algo tem DOIS títulos, é porque o conteúdo não deve prestar.)**

– _Tenho que falar com você, Rony._ **{Charlly: Lá vem merda.}**

- Eu também estava te procurando, é importante. **{Charlly: Que bom ¬¬}** – O ruivo falou.

- Fala. – A garota mandou. **(Sophs: Quase uma Hermione.) {Charlly: Também não precisa ofender o castor, né, Sophs.}**

- Não aqui. – Ele a puxou para um local isolado no corredor. **(Sophs: Ui, vai pro armário de vassouras? Ouvi dizer que é um ótimo lugar para amassos...) {Charlly: Não dá ideia, Sophia, não dá ideia!}(Maddie pensa em vários Amassos escondidos no armário e começa a rir.)**

- Fala. – Ela mandou de novo.

- Você sabe que eu gosto da Lilá Brown, não sabe? **(Sophs: Ninguém sabia disso. E estamos todos muito decepcionados com você, Ron!) {Charlly chora de desgosto.}**

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade. **(Sophs: Pra mim é o.o) {Charlly: Pra mim também o.o} (Maddie: Pra mim não. Do jeito que o Ron 'tava na seca, ele pegava qualquer um que sorrisse pra ele. *Corre para não apanhar*) **Rony, eu quero falar com você sobre isso, é importante.

- Deixa eu terminar, aí você fala.

- Tá legal. – Rebeka revirou os olhos. – Fala, antes que eu perca a paciência. **(Sophs: Menina paciente, hein?) {Charlly: Só se for no SUS. #trocadilhofail}**

- Bom. Eu soube que ela também gosta de mim, mas tem medo de eu não gostar dela. Então eu pensei:**(N/a.: Nossa, ele pensou.)(Sophs: Quem essa autora pensa que é pra ironizar que o Ron pensou? Minha filha, você não tem moral pra isso! Sua fic está sendo ripada!) {Charlly pega a bazuca e pulveriza a cara da autora: Ironiza isso! IRONIZA!}(Maddie: "Quem essa autora pensa que é...?" Exatamente, Sophs, ela não pensa!)**: Se ela me ver com outra garota vai ficar com ciúmes e se declarar pra mim. **(Sophs: Nem sempre. Se fosse comigo eu ignoraria.){Charlly: Se fosse comigo, eu desistia.}(Maddie: Se fosse comigo eu faria que nem a Hermione fez no Enigma do Principe u_u')**

- E onde eu entro nessa história? **{Charlly: No cú da autora.}(Sophs e Maddie morreram.) **– A loira perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Você vai fingir que é a minha namorada.

**(N/a.: E acabou de enfiar um pé na jaca) (Sophs: Por que enfiou o pé na jaca? '-')(Maddie: Por que você continua comentando na própria fic? .-.)**

- Como é que é cabeça de cenoura? **(Sophs: TÁ CHAMANDO PRA BRIGA, CHARLLY! *pega pompons pra torcer*)(Maddie: *Faz que nem a Sophs*) {Charlly pega a katana e aponta pra cara da Mary Sue: QUEM AQUI É CENOURA, LOIRA DE FARMÁCIA? *Fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos.*} **– A loira colocou uma mão na cintura e levantou uma sobrancelha

- Pense bem. Se ela me ver com você, vai se declarar pra mim. Então eu vou ficar feliz. Quando eu ficar feliz você vai ficar feliz por ter feito um amigo ficar feliz. E com a sua felicidade a Hermione vai ficar feliz por ver uma amiga feliz, e o Harry vai ficar feliz por ver a irmã e amiga feliz. Viu? Todo mundo vai ficar feliz nessa história. **(Sophs: Eu não vou. E aí, como faz?) {Charlly: Eu também não u.u E eu aposto que a Maddie também não! E agora, bico de luz?}(Maddie: Acertou, Charlly. Btw, o "feliz" foi abusado nessa fala.)(Sophs: Um minuto de silêncio pelo abuso do "feliz".)**

**(N/a.: E enfiou o outro pé na jaca.) {Charlly enfia a cara da autora na jaca: Pronto u.u}(Maddie e Sophs aplaudem Charlly.)**

- Por que acha que eu faria isso?

- Olha só: Se a Lilá me vir com você, vai perceber que não pode perder tempo e vai correr atrás de mim. Afinal, você é VOCÊ. **(Sophs: Chamou pra briga! Falou que você é feia e tem um cabeção!) {Charlly: ú.u}**

**(N/a.: E enfiou a mão na jaca.) {Charlly GRRRRRR! *Pega uma jaca joga em cima da autora*}**

- Como assim eu sou eu? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você usaóculos, não se arruma, vive de cabelo preso, só namorou um cara na vida toda, suas roupas são de um tamanho que cabe até em mim e você não pode nem ser considerada uma Veela, é impossível alguém se apaixonar por você. **(Sophs: Quanto à parte de não se arrumar e das roupas, beleza. Mas só porque ela usa óculos não significa que ninguém vai gostar dela! QUAL O PRECONCEITO COM QUEM USA ÓCULOS, BITCH?) {Charlly: Ah não, agora passou dos limites! DEIDEI! *Deidara aparece e explode todos os personagens, junto da autora, acabando de uma vez com toda a fic* Obrigada, Deidei-chan ^^}(Maddie: Ron, seu fútil! Não pode falar nada também.)**

**(N/a.: E acabou de enfiar a outra mão e a cabeça na jaca. Meu filho, você não tem noção nenhuma) (Sophs: Autora quase ripando a própria fic, HSIUEHASUIEHSIAH.) {Charlly: ú.u}(Maddie: Autores trash, DEIXEM O TRABALHO PARA NÓS. Obrigada.)**

A loira não se conteve e deu um tapa no rosto do ruivo, que ficou estático. **(Sophs: Agora ninguém pode se mexer... ESTÁTUA! (8) *leva pedrada*) {Charlly: Ah, não quero brincar de estátua. *Faz beicinho, cruza os braços e senta no chão como uma criança pequena.*}**

- Valeu, Ronald Weasley, acabou com as minhas esperanças de me declarar para o cara que eu gosto.**(Sophs: Ela gosta do Ron? O_O NEM FUDENDO, BITCH! Ele não merece uma Mary Sue esquisita que nem você! u_u) {Charlly: É ISSO AÍ! *Empurra Mary Sue e abraça o Ron.*}(Maddie: SUAHASUHASUASHU EU DISSE! EU DISSE! *Fazendo dancinha da vitória*)** Ou melhor, gostava, por que eu acabo de perceber que ele é um gande idiota. – A garota saiu o local e foi em direção ao dormitório dos monitores, deixando um Ronald Weasley totalmente assustado. **{Charlly: Também, depois de descobrir que uma abantesma dessas é apaixonada por ele...}**

- O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou pra si mesmo. **(Sophs: Nada, Ron, não fez nada de errado. Muito pelo contrário, você se salvou zo/) {Chally: Ah, Roniquinho, estou tão orgulhosa de você! n.n}(Maddie: Subiu de nível, Won-won! ;w;)**

Ninguém viu Rebeka durante o dia inteiro, nem faziam ideia de onde ela poderia estar, mas um Sonserino sabia. **{Charlly: Ela estava no banheiro da Murta. Daí apareceu um trasgo feio (lê-se a autora), que quebrou o banheiro todo... Ah não, filme errado n.n' /apanha.}(Maddie: Btw, a Rebeka é de que casa? o.o)**

No fim das aulas, Draco foi até o dormitório dos monitores, numa sala bem conhecida. **(Sophs: A sala tinha uma cama redonda e um espelho no teto?) {Depois desta frase muito sugestiva, Charlly resolveu levar o Draco pra brincar [entenda como quiser].}(Maddie: *Segura Charlly pelo cangote* Deixe pra brincar com a Draquete **_**depois **_** de ripar a fic, Charlly eé')**

- Descarregando a raiva? – entrou na sala de "treinamento", onde uma loira marcava presença. **(Sophs: Imaginei a menina mijando no chão, marcando território HSIUEHASIUESHAIUEH.)(Maddie morre.)**

- Não é todo dia que eu ruivo idiota te faz perder a paciência. - Rebeteu. **(Sophs: Não seria rebateu? Gente, o "a" e o "e" nem ficam tão perto assim pra se confundir!)(Maddie: A Charlly nem traduziu também ;;)**

- Não ligue para o que ele diz. **(Sophs: *imitando a voz* PENSE EM MIM! CHORE POR MIM! LIGA PRA MIM! NÃO, NÃO LIGA PRA ELE!) {Charlly: Não liga pra ela! Liga pra mim! Draquinhooo!}**

- Você ouviu? **{Charlly: Uh, Lady Gaga!}(Sophs e Maddie capotam.)**

- Passei por perto quando ele falou aquilo pra você. **(Sophs: Passou por perto nada! Tô ligada que você seguiu a menina e ficou lá ouvindo a conversa.) {Charlly: Não seja boba, Sophs! Ele usou orelhas extensíveis! :3} **Que grande amigo. – Falou irônico.**(Maddie: Draquete Stalker. ADDOOOGO -n)**

- Pois é, né. - Revirou os olhos.

O Sonserino calçou as luvas **(Sophs: Imaginei o Draco com as luvas no pé.) **e ficou na frente da garota.

- Treinou o bastante para poder me derrubar? – Provocou. **(Sophs: Só se for na cama *leva pedrada da Charlly*) {Charlly: E-E Cuidado, Sophia...}(Maddie: Ay não! A Draquete é do Potty! *Se esconde da Charlly*)**

- Eu faço isso rapidinho. – Respondeu. **(Sophs: Eu também *leva outra pedrada da Charlly*) {Charlly: SOPHIA WOOD! NÃO ME FAÇA PEGAR A VARINHA[UI]!}**

Passaram meia hora entre ataque e defesas. Rebeka era uma garota inacreditável. **(Sophs: Minha mente está poluída demais para não pensar besteira.) {Charlly: E-E}(Maddie: Eca E-E) **Quem a visse por Hogwarts duvidaria que a garota à sua frente fosse Rebeka se visse a cena.

- Lily. – McGonall **(Sophs: Ah, inferno! ****Eu achava que era erro de digitação, mas pelo jeito é erro na educação.) {Charlly: Nem a pobre Minerva escapou dessa.}(Maddie: Na verdade a McGonall é prima da Minnie. Ela substitui a McGonagall toda vez que essa dá uma escapada para a "Disney" #fail) **entrou na sala onde estavam. – Você ainda está assim? Seu irmão não lhe avisou que você vai pra Beauxbatons hoje?

- Não era na semana que vem? – A loira estranhou. **(Sophs: Ela acabou de dizer que é hoje, menina!) {Charlly: Surda!}**

- Mudamos os planos. Você tem uma hora e meia para arrumar suas malas **{Charlly: Ué, a Hermione e o Harry vão junto? #fail}** e tomar um banho. – Professora saiu **(Sophs: Só uma hora e meia? Aff, credo.) **

- Sim senhora. – A garota bateu continência e se virou para Draco. – Sabe arrumar uma mala? **{Charlly: Como que a criatura não sabe arrumar uma mala?}(Maddie: Até eu sei!)**

- Por sorte a minha mãe me ensinou.**(Maddie: Te ensinou isso e como satisfazer os Clientes, né, Draquete?)** – O garoto confirmou **(Sophs: Ler a ripagem da Maddie e depois "o garoto confirmou", fica bizarro HASIUEHSAIUEH.)** e os dois correram para o quarto dela. **(Sophs: SEXO! UHUL! -n) {Charlly pega a varinha lança crucio's na Sophs: Você pediu!}(Maddie lança Expelliarmus na Charlly: Já disse: sem brigas no Staff!)(Maddie[2]: 'Tô usando mais Expelliarmus que o Potty, eu ein.)**

- Você arruma uma mala que vou tomar banho **{Charlly: SEX SHOWER! *Se enforca com a barba do Dumbledore.*}** e volto e arrumo a outra. – Ela falou. **(Maddie: DUAS malas? Pra quê? Tu não era aquela nerdizinha que nem liga pra aparência?)**

Depois de alguns minutos ela saiu do banho e foi arrumara **(Sophs: Alguém precisa aprender a conjugar verbos.) **a outra mala.

- Eu volto em dois meses. – Ela se despediu do amigo **{Charlly: Mas já? E as malas?}**

- Vou sentir sua falta.

- Dois meses não é tanto tempo. – A loira argumentou. **(Sophs: Não, magina.)**

- Nem – Ele revirou os olhos e pegou uma mala. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a carregar o chumbo. – Brincou.**(Sophs: HA HA HA. Não ¬¬) {Charlly: O que fizeram com o meu Draquinho... T-T}**

Os dois saíram do dormitório dos monitores e foram para a sala da professora.

- Lily, eu já estava indo te chamar. – A professora falou quando viu os dois entrarem na sala dela. - Ainda temos cinco minutos. Se quiserem se despedir. **(Sophs: Ainda tem cinco minutos, doida! Tinha que sair desesperada atrás da menina se ela estivesse atrasada.) {Charlly: Tá e ela não vai se despedir do irmão, da amiga também?}(Maddie: Sei como é essa despedida ;9 *Corre da Charlly*)**

A garota se virou para o amigo e colocou a mala no chão. **(Sophs: Achei que o Draco já estava no chão #fail)**

- Bom. Se eu não estiver aqui você esquece um monte de coisa. **(Maddie: Está subestimando a inteligência loira da Draquete!)**

- Não é pra tanto.

- É sim. Quantas detenções o aluno ganha se for pego perambulando pelos corredores fora de hora?

- Uma detenção. **(Sophs: Viu, ele não esqueceu.)**

- E...

- Menos 10 pontos para a casa que ele pertence.

- Se for pego brigando em qualquer horário.

- Três detenções e menos 50 pontos. **(Sophs: Na minha época era uma detenção só, mas ok.) {Charlly: Na minha também '-'}(Maddie: Eu não sei, nunca peguei detenção u_u /apanha)**

- Lilian, vamos. – A professora a puxou. **(Sophs: Imaginei a Minerva puxando e a menina caindo de cara no chão. Ah, que cena bonita!) {Charlly: Muito bonita *-*}**

- E a Bella? **(Sophs: QUEM?) {Charlly: DAREDUSO KA?} **– Perguntou para a professora, que tirou uma gaiola com uma coruja branca de debaixo da mesa. **(Sophs: Gente, gelei até a alma! Achei que Bella era de Isabella.) {Charlly: Kami-sama, ****arigat****ō}**

- Você só não esquece a cabeça por que está colada no pescoço. - Ela reclamou. . **(Sophs: E como nomeiam uma menina dessas como Monitora?) {Charlly: Nossa, Hogwarts decaiu muito desde a minha época u.u}(Maddie: E ela ainda reclamava da Draquete.)**

- Te mando as relações das detenções pela Bella. – A garota aavisou e foi pegar a coruja, apartando com a professora logo depois. **(Sophs: APARATANDO? Autora estúpida, não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts! Nunca leu "Hogwarts: Uma História"?) {Charlly: **** "****Bōrei" de jigoku e****!}**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophs: Vou tomar um cházinho pra ver se me acalmo.<strong>

**Charlly: Preciso de vodka. **

**Maddie: *Brincando com o Henrí* Pensem positivo! Só faltam uns 49 capítulos para acabarmos! ... Pensando melhor, vou indo para o St. Mungus mesmo =-='**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 - Cap 3 – Beauxbatons**_

Segundos depois as duas já estavam em Beauxbatons. **(Sophs: Só porque ignoraram o fato de não poder aparatar em Hogwarts.)(Maddie: Por que nenhuma trasher lê **_**Hogwarts: uma história**_**?) {Charlly: E essa aí ainda se diz nerd u_u}**

- Madame Maxine. **{Charlly: Outra Mary Sue?} ****[Diná: Pera que eu vou buscar os arpões!]** – Minerva saudou.

- McGonall – Maxine **(Sophs: Tem gente precisando aprender a escrever o sobrenome dos personagens *aponta discretamente para a autora*) **saudou. – Como vai? E Dumbledore? **[Diná: Morreu. Por quê? xD] {Charlly: Eu acho que nessa fic ele não morreu, Diná.} [Diná: Ah, tô nem aí u_u](Sophs: Diná NAQUELA sutileza, HAESIUHASIUEASH.) {Charlly: Fazer o que, né?}**

- Estou bem, e Dumbledore não poderia estar melhor. **(Sophs: A fic se passa antes da morte do Dumbledore?)(Maddie: Ou não; todo trash ignora o fato do Dumbly morrer.) {Charlly: Nem me fale. Já li uma em que até o Dobby não tinha morrido.}(Sophs: DOBBY! *chora*)(Maddie chora também.)**

- Ora, nem me esperaram. – Ouviram uma voz feminina. **(Sophs: Algum alunO veio cumprimentar a Mary Sue.)(Maddie, Charlly e Diná capotam.) **– Gostaria de receberr eu mesma minha querrida amiga. – Fleur Delacour apareceu ao lado de madame Maxine. – Beka, querrida, fiquei tão feliz em saber que virria em intercâmbio para Beauxbatons.**(Maddie: A Fleur já conhece a Mary Sue?) {Charlly: Tô achando que esse treco é a partir do Enígma do Príncipe.}**

- Fleur? Não havia se formado há três anos? **[Diná: Não. Bem, sabe como é, né? Bonita demais, esperta de menos ;p *Leva pedrada*] {Charlly: É a velha história da loira burra. *Foge correndo da Maddie e da Diná.*} [Diná: Ora, sua!](Maddie: Vem cá, Charlly~ Tenho uma surpresa pra ti~ *Aponta pra cabeça da Charlly com uma arma*)** **(Sophs: Eu estava em dúvida de qual ano se passava essa birosca, mas agora que eu sei... AUTORA ESTÚPIDA, DUMBLEDORE MORREU!)(Maddie: Elas ignoram, Sophs, SEMPRE.) {Charlly: Isso é regra nos trashs.} **– Rebeka perguntou.

- Sim, mas fui contratada como professora de música, arte e dança.

- Existem essas matérias aqui? **(Sophs: Não, inventaram só para a Fleur ter um emprego.) [Diná: Sabe cumé. A França entrou em crise... Muito desemprego...] {Charlly: Autores trasher sem criatividade...}**

- Existem sim. E você, concerteza, **(Sophs, Maddie e Charlly choram.)** vai ser uma aluna modelo nessas materias. **(Maddie: Sotaque estranho esse; desaparece do nada.)(Sophs: ME GUSTA o sotaque da Fleur.) {Charlly: Todos nós gostamos xD Só não gostamos desse sotaque trasher que desaparece do nada.} **– Fleur elogiou e se aproximou de Rebeka, lhe dando um abraço e depois colocando o braço em volta dos seus ombros. – Vamos? Te levo até seu dormitórrio.**(Maddie: E o sotaque resurge \o/ -n) {Charlly: Repito: Em Beuxbatons HÁ CASAS!} [Diná: Esquece, Charlly, nem nós ligamos pra isso.]** Tá vendo? Aprendi inglês só pra falar com você. **(Sophs: NO, BITCH! Ela aprendeu inglês com o Gui, pra trabalhar no banco!)(Maddie: Um inglês péssimo, diga-se de passagem.) **– Brincou quando se distanciaram.

- Tô vendo, e você está falando fluentemente. **(Sophs: Não brinca!) [Diná: Isso non ser possible!]**

- Agradeça ao Perci, **(Sophs: PERCY, SUA MULA! É PERCY!) [Diná: E, só por garantia, é Percy WEASLEY! Não Percy JACKSON, ok, ser acéfalo?] **foiu**(Maddie: Essa foiu demais para mim.) {Charlly suspira e pega o dicionário, tirando a poeira de cima: Faz tempo que não te uso, não é amiguinho? Pois bem, "foiu" é uma espécie de comida japonesa parecida com o acarajé, mas essa não causa diarréia e sim derretimento gradativo dos neurônios. Ela, apesar de ser nativa do Japão, é muito consumida pelos portugueses. O português consumidor de foiu mais famoso é o inventor do acento ejetor dos helicópteros.}(Sophs capota) ** ele que me ensinou. – Fleur contou.

- Então o namoro com o Perci engajou? **(Sophs: É O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM FLEUR E PERCY? *pega bazuca da Charlly* Eu espero que isso seja uma piada, se não...) {Charlly pega a varinha e aponta pra autora: É bom que você NÃO esteja falando sério!} [Diná pega a katana e fica me posição de ataque: Retire o que disse!](Maddie: Eu até entendo confundir o Fred e o Jorge, mas o Percy e o Gui? NADA A VER)**

- Tanto engajou que nós vamos nos casar. – contou. **(Sophs: Imaginem Percy e Fleur se casando! SÓ IMAGINEM!) {Charlly: NÃO IMAGINEM! É ESTRANHO DEMAIS! *vomita*}**

- Jura? **{Charlly: Não. É que ela sempre quis dizer isso, sabe? xD}**

- Juro nada. Quem jura mente. **(Sophs: De onde essa doida tirou isso?) [Diná: Do meu cú que não foi!] **Mas é verdade, você está sendo a primeira a saber. Ele ainda vai me pedir em casamento na frente da família, mas já me pediu em particular. **(Sophs: "... o que terminou em uma noite de sexo selvagem. Foi como eu adquiri todos esses hematomas.")(Maddie: "Depois ele deixou o dinheiro e saiu. Força do hábito.") {Charlly e Diná pegam os saquinhos de vômito e começam a botar a bile pra fora.}**

As duas foram conversando até chegar ao dormitório feminino, que estava silencioso. **(Sophs: Queria meninas loucas e desvairadas gritando?) [Diná: Só eu imaginei as 6ªD do "Snape Entre as Mary Sues" dentro do dormitório? Só? Então, tá.](Sophs: É verdade, Diná! Ok, agora eu também imaginei *se benze*) {Charlly faz um círculo de sal em volta das quatro, então nota o olhar confuso das colegas sobre si: Só por garantia n.n"}**

No dia seguinte **(Sophs: Vamos mudar de tempo sem aviso prévio que é bem bacana.) **Rebeka**(Maddie: Black. FRIDAY FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY *leva tiro*) {Charlly sopra o cano da pistola e guarda de novo no bolso xD}** foi a primeira a acordar, não conhecia muito bem a escola, então colocou o uniforme que Fleur lhe entregara a esperou chegar. **(Sophs: Chegar o quê? Onde? Como? Por quê?) {Charlly: Chegar os cara do bonde do tigrão, na favela, de buzão, estacionando em área proibida com o pneu careca, porque eles iam lá pro churrascão na laje do Hagrid.}(Sophs morre asfixiada de tanto rir com a imagem mental do Hagrid fazendo churrasco na laje.)**

- Bom dia? **(Sophs: Não tem certeza se é dia?) [Diná: É sonâmbula, coitada.]**– Uma garota de cabelos e olhos negros perguntou ao acordar**(Maddie: Não, ela perguntou dormindo.) [Diná: Como eu disse, sonâmbula]**, vendo-a sentada na cama. – Acordou cedo.

- Era o meu horário na escola. – Deu um sorriso amarelo. **(Sophs: Eca, menina! Escova esses dentes! -QQ) {Charlly: Eu ri o/}**

- Sou Leslie Herie – Se apresentou. **(Sophs: Agora brota um monte de OC em Beauxbatons u_u) {Charlly: Vem, cá, Kami-sama, que sacanagem é essa? Qual é a conspiração aqui? Porque assim não dá!}**

- Rebeka Potter. **[Diná: "... A puta mais cara de Hogwarts u_u" *Leva pedrada*]**

- Seu cabelo está errado. – Leslie se levantou, assustando Rebeka, **(Sophs: Me assustaria também uma menina me dizer que meu cabelo tá errado.)** e se sentou ao seu lado, desmanchando o rabo-de-cavalo.**(Maddie: Ela dormiu de rabo-de-cavalo? D:)** – Tem que ficar solto. Mudaram o padrão. – Explicou.

- Obrigada por avisar.

- De nada. Está esperando a Srtª Delacour? **(Sophs: "Não, estou esperando o sol nascer.") {Charlly: "Não, tô esperando o buzão."} [Diná: "É que hoje vai ter aquele churrascão na laje..."](Sophs volta a rir com o churrasco na laje do Hagrid.)**

- É. Ela me pediu para esperá-la chegar esta manhã para que fossemos escolher as matérias extras que vou estudar. **{Charlly: Matérias extras da Mary Sue: Regras básicas do trash vol. 1; Como ser uma Mary Sue vol.2; Como derreter neurônios alheios vol. 1}(Sophs capota de rir.)**

- Soube que abriram as aulas de boxe, karatê e judô para as meninas. **(Sophs: É O QUÊ? E a Minerva querendo que ela conviva com mais veelas para aprender a agir como uma...)(Maddie: Imaginei as Veelas lutando com aqueles uniformes do Cálice de Fogo, é.) [Diná: EVERYBODY IS KUNG FU FIGHTING! (8)] {Charlly: #Mega gota} **Quando adicionaram essas matérias nós eramos proibidas de participar. Achavam que era só para garotos, mas depois que descobriram que uma garota de Hogwarts era capitã do time de quadribol, que foi considerado por séculos um esporte masculino, lutava boxe, judê **{Charlly: "Judê": Luta judaica que consiste em três passos:** **1) Acertar o oponente com a barba (ou cabelo, se for mulher) para distraí-lo 2) Usar o chapeuzinho engraçado como shuriken e acertar na cabeça do oponente, deixando-o inconsciente 3) Pegar todo o dinheiro que puder da carteira do oponente e sair assoviando como se nada tivesse acontecido.}(Sophs: Pratico muito isso -NN)(Maddie: Hitler aprova a piada da Charlly. *Se esconde dos Nazi*)** e karatê, e ainda tocava piano e dançava ballet, abriram as inscrições das garotas. Mas nenhuma de nós teve coragem para se inscrever. **(Sophs: Todas as meninas queriam fazer as aulas, mas quando as incrições foram permitidas ficaram sem coragem? Ah, vão se fuder!)**

- Eu luto jodô**(Maddie joga um dicionário na cabeça da autora.) {Charlly: É um plágio do judê só que na versão árabe. A única diferença é que no segundo passo, ao invés de usar o chapeuzinho, eles usam o turbante.}**, boxe e karatê. – Rebeka contou. – E danço Ballett e toco piano também. **(Sophs: A menina é Bombril: 1001 utilidades. Como toda Mary Sue, claro.) [Diná: É que essa era primeira lição de "Como ser uma Mary Sue vol. 1". Agora ela já está no vol. 2 xD]**

- É capitã do time de quadribol?

- Sou a primeira capitã de quadribol garota do mundo. – Se gabou. **(Sophs: Metida.)(Maddie: Nem é; a Angelina Johnson foi primeiro u_u) [Diná: E ela não era uma metida que nem você, sua Mary Sue u_u]**

- Eu sou sua fã. Graças a você a gente pode entrar nessas matérias. **(Sophs: Mas de que adianta poder, se não tem coragem de se inscrever?)**

- Sabe, não são todas as meninas de Hogwarts que fazem esportes violentos. **(Sophs: Na verdade, NENHUMA menina de Hogwarts faz esses esportes violentos [com exceção do Quadribol], mas deve ser porque NÃO TEM NENHUM DESSES ESPORTES, DIABO!) {Charlly: Bem, ainda tem o clube de duelos e a AD. Se bem que esses já foram cortados...} **Eu sou a única garota que luta boxe em Hogwarts, por exemplo. Mas eu conheço várias garotas que jogam quadribol. Na grifinória, quando eu e meu irmão entramos no time, a Kate e a Angelina jogavam. E minha amiga Gina também joga.**(Maddie: E foi a Angelina que virou capitã! E logo depois, o Harry! Btw, vocês não deviam estar no meio de uma **_**Guerra**_** agora? Pelas minhas contas, o Potty tá no sétimo ano.)(Sophs: É VERO! CADÊ A PORRA DA GUERRA? EU QUERO VER SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGUE JORRAAAAAAR! *surta*) {Charlly agarra Sophia, amarra na cadeira e enfia o Gardenal goela abaixo da menina: Melhor?}(Sophs: Sempre.)**

- Tem um irmão?

- Gêmeo. Nasceu meia hora **{Charlly: MEIA HORA, CRIATURA? MEIA-HORA? O HARRY NÃO PODE TER UM CABEÇÃO TÃO GRANDE ASSIM!}** antes de mim. – Explicou. **(Sophs: Gêmeo? GÊMEO? VOCÊ É A GÊMEA DE HARRY JAMES POTTER? MENINA, NEM POR CIMA DO CADÁVER DA J.K.!)(Maddie: Porque tem super-chances de um gemêo nascer Veela e o outro não, né!)(Sophs 2: Imaginem o Harry meio-Veela! *morre*) {Charlly mórreu}**

- Rebeka? – Fleur entrou no quarto. – Que bom que já acordou. Bom dia Leslie.**(Maddie: Charlly, o que é um "Bom dia Leslie"?) {Charlly: "Bom dia Leslie" é um feriado americano em homenagem aos travecos, em que todos os homens saiam na rua vestidos de mulher. O nome é "Bom dia Leslie" por que era o nome que o Presidente Bill Clinton usava nesse feriado. Eles criaram esse feriado tentando passar a impressão de que eles não tinham preconceito e que eram liberais, mas a verdadeira impressão que passaram é que durante a noite, o presidente Bill Clinton era mesmo conhecido como "Miss. Leslie Black, a patriota do Burlesque."}(Maddie morre.)**

- Bom dia Srtª Delacour. – Leslie **(Sophs: Leslie lembra Lessie. Lessie é uma cachorra. A menina é a cachorrona de Beauxbatons. AU AU! *injeta Gardenal*) **falou.

- Vejo que já arranjou uma amiga. **(Sophs: "... para compartilhar os clientes.") {Charlly: "E o consolo."} **– Comentou com Rebeka, que deu um sorriso tímido. – Vamos? Você tem que escolher **(Sophs: "... quais bofes vai querer pra hoje.") {Charlly: "E o tipo de vibrador."} **as matérias extras e ir para o café da manhã. **(Sophs: "... onde terá salsichas e ovos!")**

As duas se dirigiram à sala de Fleur. Ela colocou o programa de matérias extras junto aos horários de Rebeka. Depois de algum tempo Rebeka escolheu.

- Segundas e sábados: Música. Terças e domingos: Dança. Quartas: Boxe. Quintas: Karatê. Sextas: Judô. Vocês não têm quadribol? - Estranhou **(Sophs: Tem sim, você que não leu direito.) [Diná: Aula no sábado? Pior, aula no DOMINGO? Quer merda de escola é essa?] (Sophs: Beauxbatons Trash para Mary Sues.)**

- Não conseguimos um professor.

- Quem sabe eu possa dar aulas de quadribol aqui quando eu me formar. – Rebeka comentou. **(Sophs: Again: NEM POR CIMA DO CADÁVER DA J.K.!) [Diná: NEM QUE O DUMBIE COMA A MINNIE! *Leva tiro*]  
><strong>

- Seria uma ótima ideia. Alguns garotos estão doidos para ter essas aulas. Só temos aulas de como voar em uma vassoura.**(Maddie: Sei como é esse "voar" /apanha)(Sophs, Charlly e Diná capotam.)** – Revirou os olhos e Rebeka deu ombros. **(Sophs: Ela deu de ombros, tipo "foda-se".) [Diná: Não, Sophs, ela deu ombros. Arrancou os ombros e deu de presente pra Fleur #ultrafail]**

As duas foram ao café-da-manhã, Fleur deixou Rebeka na mesa dos alunos e foi em direção à dos professores. **(Sophs: Não ía levar a menina pra mesa dos professores também, né?) {Charlly: Daí ia levar pra mesa dos professores, sentar no colinho, dar comidinha na boca, brincar de aviãozinho, dar a mamadeira... *Morre atingida por um cachimbo.*} [Diná pega cachimbo de volta e guarda no bolso: Ops, escapou n.n"]**

- Esqueci os óculos em Hogwarts. **(Sophs: MAS QUE MENINA BURRA! Ela está sempre de óculos e esqueceu de levar?)(Maddie: COMO ela estava enxergando? Ah, é, ela se curou milagrosamente.) **– Rebeka murmurou, ao passar a mão no cabelo, colocando-o para trás da orelha. **(Sophs: Ela passa a mão no cabelo e lembra que esqueceu os óculos!) {Charlly: É que o cabelo tem uma consistência muito parecida com a armação dos óculos, entende?}**

- Olá. – Um garoto a cumprimentou. – Sou James. **(Sophs: JAMES NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! *começa a ter colapsos nervosos e entra em coma*){Charlly: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... *Desmaia*} [Diná: O JAMES NÃÃÃOOO! *Chora até alagar o staff*] (Maddie: James... Lily... AymeuLokiquemerda.)(Maddie[2]: Btw, se aparecer um Severus aqui eu me mato... Ou melhor, mato a autora.)**

- Rebeka. Mas pode me chamar de Beka ou de Lily.

- Lily? **(Sophs: Pois é, meu caro, nós temos achamos muito esquisito chamá-la de Lily.)**

- Lílian era o nome da minha mãe. Meu pai resolveu colocá-lo como meu segundo nome. Então ficou Rebeka Lílian. – Explicou. **(Sophs: Aff, credo. Nome feio da porra.)(Maddie: Mas não supera Loüíse Annê Clém- *Leva pedrada*) {Charlly: Como disse a Sophs, nada supera esse nome.}**

- Legal. Veio de Hogwarts, não veio? **[Diná: Não, veio de um instituto de deficiência lá no Brasil. Já ouviu falar?](Sophs: É infestado de Mary Sues que nem essa Beauxbatons Trash.)**

- Vim sim. – Confirmou.

- E você joga quadribol? **{Charlly: Joga, mas prefere strip poker xD}**

- Está falando com a capitã do time da Grifinória. **(Sophs: Ai, que menina metida.)**

- Que demais. – James exclamou. – Joga em que posição? **{Charlly: Ih... Essa varia de acordo com o "oponente" /apanha.}**

- Sou pegadora. **(Sophs: Certeza que você joga? É **_**apanhadora**_**, idiotinha.) {Charlly: Como eu disse, ela prefere strip poker.} (Maddie: Minha impressão ou ela está roubando todas as características do Harry?)(Maddie[2]: E o Harry joga de quê, agora? Batedor? /maliciei) {Charlly: Maliciei² *Vai vomitar*}[Diná: Maliciei³ *Vai vomitar também.*] **

- Joga Quadribol? – Um garoto ao lado de James perguntou. **(Sophs: ABRE O GUARDA-CHUVA, TÁ CHOVENDO GANSO! *é acertada por uma garrafa de firewhisky*) {Charlly: IT'S RAINING MEN! ALELUIA, IT'S RAINING MEN! RAINING MEN! (8) *Leva tiro*}**

- Ela é capitã do time da casa dela. – James falou. – Rebeka, este é **(Maddie: Drake&) **Josh. Josh, **{Charlly: "... Drake,..."} **essa é a Rebeka.

- Oi. – Ele acenou. – É sério que você é a capitã do time? **(Sophs: Não, ela mentiu pra conseguir amigos.)(Maddie: O que não é improvável.)**

- É. Eu sou a primeira garota que assume esse posto mundialmente.**(Maddie: Não, não é; desista e morra, Mary Sue.)(Sophs: 2 na Maddie!) {Charlly: 3 na Maddie!} [Diná: 4 na Maddie!](Maddie: 4 em mim? Não sei se aguento. *Leva tiro*)(Sophs se afasta lentamente.)**

- Você é de que casa? **[Diná: "Casa de madami Sufia."](Sophs: Na minha casa só tem gente de classe -N) {Charlly: ...}**

- Grifinória. **[Diná: VAI, VAI, GRIFINÓRIA! VAI, VAI GRIFINÓRIA! *Leva crucio da Charlly*] {Charlly: u_u}**

- Pelo que eu li sobre Hogwarts, os grifinórios são os mais corajosos. Os Lufos **(Sophs: Nós estamos em letra maiúscula! Invejem! -QQ) [Diná: Convencida u_u](Sophs pega pompons e uniforme de cheerleader da Lufa-Lufa e começa a dançar.) {Charlly pega pompons e começa a dançar junto com a Soophs.}(Maddie faz o mesmo das outras duas.)** são os mais ingênuos, **(Sophs: Ingênuos? É tudo isso o que você sabe sobre os lufanos? Meu filho, nós somos muitos mais! É, modestia nunca foi meu forte.){Charlly: Vou te mostrar que é ingênuo, muleque idiota!} ****[Diná: Ha ha, toma!] {Charlly: Cala a boca, Diná!}(Maddie: *Imita a voz do Chapéu Seletor* **_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. **__**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil~.**_**) **os corvinais os mais inteligentes e os sonserinos os mais sonsos e frios. **(Sophs: Sonserinos são os mais sonsos... Alguém levou o nome da Casa ao pé da letra.)**

- Nem sempre. Alguns grifinórios têm atributos de sonserinos, mas ainda assim são grifinórios, e alguns sonserinos têm atributos de grifinórios, mas são sonserinos do mesmo jeito. **(Sophs: E alguns lufanos tem atributos sonserinos, mas só não foram para a Sonserina por serem nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. Pois é.)(Maddie: E alguns Grifinórios tem atributos de Corvinais, que nem a Herminmonster. Btw, *Transfigura todas as letras minúsculas indevidas para maiúsculas* Prontinho.)** – Explicou.

- Algum exemplo?

- Eu quase fui para a Sonserina. (N/a.: Ver "A irmã de Harry Potter – Capítulo 3 – O chapéu seletor) **(Sophs: O quê? Isso aqui é tipo uma continuação de outra fic? *desmaia*) {Charlly: Por favor, não me diz que a gente tem que ripar a outra também!} (Maddie: Ela tá roubando todos os atributos do Harry, sinceramente. CRIATIVIDADE MANDOU LEMBRANÇAS, BEIJO.)**

- Por quê?

- Vamos dizer que eu sou um pouco vingativa. **(Sophs: Até aí, tudo bem. Hermione também era. Ela não prendeu a Skeeter em um pote?)(Maddie: Eu amo essa parte 3) {Charlly e Diná: Nós também *-*}**

O dia passou normal e Rebeka foi para a aula de boxe, a última do dia. **(Sophs: Ainda bem que essa cria não resolveu mostrar aula por aula dessa bagaça.)**

- Licença. – Bateu na porta. – A aula de boxe é aqui?

- É sim. Você deve ser a Srtª Potter. – O professor falou.

- Sou sim.

- O vestiário é ali. É melhor se trocar logo, porque os meninos chegam daqui a pouco. **(Sophs: E quando os meninos chegarem eles não vão ter que se trocar também, ué? Ou ela tem que se trocar logo porque só tem um vestiário?)(Maddie: Ela tem de vestir o uniforme, Sophs, pra ir trabalhar.) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU *Capota*} [Diná morre.]**

- Obrigada. – Ela foi em direção ao vestiário.

- Essa daí vai sair assim que quebrar a primeira unha. – O professor murmurou.**(Maddie: Hey, isso é machismo! Ou não, considerando que é Mary Sue.) {Charlly: Óbvio que não! Quer dizer... Aí, agora tu me confundiu, Maddie :s}**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophs ainda está indignada com a descrição que o Gary Stu deu sobre as Casas de Hogwarts e resolveu tomar chá de cogumelo.<strong>

**Maddie: Só pra continuar nas apostas: Eu APOSTO como a Mary Sue vai dar uma surra em todo mundo, só porque é Mary Sue u_u**

**Charlly: Tô dentro! Aposto duas garrafas de firewhisky que ela vai apanhar primeiro e surrar depois só pra dar um drama nessa bagaça.**

**Diná: Eu também! Aposto quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que a Mary Sue vai se fuder completamente nas primeiras aulas e surrar todo mundo nas outras!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Cap 4 – Aula de boxe ou As parências enganam **_**(Sophs: Ainda não saquei porque os capítulos tem dois títulos.)(Sophs 2: Essa autora inteligente colocou dois capítulos 4.)(Maddie: Oh, Sophs, coitadinha dela; ainda não aprendeu a contar!){Charlly: Observem que ela também engole letras.}**

Rebeka se trocou e ficou encostada num canto escuro da sala de boxe, **{Charlly: Foi cortar os pulsos ao som de Simple Plan.}** **(Sophs: "... só esperando os meninos chegarem para dar uns amassos.")(Sebastian: Amiguinhos! *-*) **aos poucos os garotos foram chegando e ela ficou os observando. Não eram musculosos a ponto de parecerem jogadores da "Costa do Marfim" **(N/a.: Sim, eu assisti o jogo "Brasil x Costa do Marfim")(Sophs: Que bom pra você.)(Maddie: Olha o Lapso temporal, **_**de novo**_**.){Charlly: Ah tá, autora, querendo comparar os francesinhos com os negões [sem ofensas] lá da África? VSF!} **nem tão esguios, eram na média. Na lìngua **{Charlly: Olha, Heroe! Uma irmãzinha! /apanha.}(Maddie: Vem cá, Crasezinha, tia Maddie te leva pro Orfanato.)** de Gina: "Davam um bom caldo". **(Sophs: Não imagino a Gina dizendo isso. Sorry.)(Maddie: Não imagino **_**ninguém**_** dizendo isso, sowwy.){Charlly: Cara, nem minha avó fala isso ¬¬"}**

Depois que todos os garotos se posicionaram **{Charlly: DE QUATRO NO ATO! /apanha.}(Sophs: Me deixa de quatro no ato, me enche de amor, DE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR *vidros estilhaçam*)** e a chamada foi feita, o professor ficou de pé e começou a falar.

- Bom, hoje nós vamos ter um novo integrante para a equipe de Boxe. 1,65 de altura, 57 quilos bem distribuídos, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis. Alguém chuta? **(Sophs vai até o professor e chuta a canela dele.){Charlly vai também e chuta o professor no meio das pernas.} **– Ele perguntou. – Ok, mais algumas dicas. Inteligente, ótimo currículo, joga quadribol...**{Charlly: Que, por sinal, é com letra maiúscula...}(Maddie: Professor puxa-saco, esse.){Charlly[2]: Não era ele quem disse que ela saía assim que quebrasse a primeira unha?}** – Um dos garotos levantou a mão. – Algum palpite?**{Charlly: "Sim! Você tem voz de viado" /apanha.}(Sophs: ANDERSON SILVA! VOCÊ POR AQUI? *é atingida por uma luva de boxe*)**

- Não. Fala logo, tá deixando a gente ansioso. – Alex falou. **(Sophs: E vai começar o festival de OC! \o/ -nn){Charlly: Ebaa! \o\ -N}**

- Ok. – Ele olhou para o canto onde Rebeka estava, atrás dos garotos, vendo somente os olhos brilhantes. **(Sophs: Ai, que merda.){Charlly: A menina tem olhos de gato... Madame Nor-r-ra!} **– Ninguém acertou, pode vir. **(Sophs: Claro que ninguém acertou, ninguém nem tentou, tapado!){Charlly: Certo, agora além de doação de sangue, vamos ter que começar com a doação de neurônios também, porque tá difícil!}**

Rebeka caminhou lentamente, com um charme que nem sabia que tinha **{Charlly: Pronto, começou com a Mary Sueagem!}(Sophs: Imaginemos o charme da Mary Sue! *ri até desmaiar*)** e ficou do lado do professor.

- Garotos. Essa é a Srtª Rebeka Lílian Potter. Ela veio de Hogwarts em intercâmbio, **(Sophs: Ainda estou meio abobada com esse intercâmbio.){Charlly: Agree.}** faz o sétimo ano**(Maddie: Ótimo, devia ter uma **_**Guerra**_** acontecendo agora! eé){Charlly: Era pro preguiçoso do Harry já ter levantado a bunda do sofá do Largo Grimmauld e começar a caçada pelas horcrux.}(Sophs: Parafraseando o Harry: OI, TEM UMA GUERRA ACONTECENDO AQUI, FILHO DA PUTA!) **, venceu o último torneio tribruxo junto com o irmão e um amigo...**(Maddie: COMO É? Foi torneio Pentabruxo, é isso?){Charlly: Caralho, cinco campeões, TRÊS da mesma escola. E eu pensando que o Instituto da Deficiência já tivesse fudido com tudo de vez.}(Sophs foi passear com a Sebastian, pra fingir que não viu que fuderam de vez com o Torneio Tribruxo.)**

- Namorado, mas agora ele vai se casar. – Ela corrigiu.**(Sophs: La pregunta?){Charlly: Tô achando que essa merda é o Cedric.}**

- O que aconteceu? **{Charlly: Eu pergunto: **_**Quem**_** quer saber, cacete?}**

- Percebemos que nos gostávamos como irmãos. Então eu vou ser madrinha do casamento dele. **(Sophs: DE QUEM? DE QUEM? AAAAHHHH! Quero saber quem é T_T)(Maddie: Desiste, Sophs, isso faz tanto sentido quanto a Sebastian falar *É azunhada pela amasso*)(Sebastian: HEY!){Charlly: Calma, Sebastian, titia Maddie não falou por mal n.n *Faz carinho na amasso.*}**

- Ok. Voltando, ela venceu o torneio tribruxo** {Charlly: Com letrinhas maiúsculas, sim? Obrigada.}** junto com o irmão e o ex-namorado, joga na posição de pegadora **(Sophs: **_**APANHADORA!**_**){Charlly: Tô dizendo, ela joga Strip Poker *Leva pedrada*}** no quadribol e também é capitã do time. É uma grande vitória para uma garota. – Ela olhou pra ela. **(Sophs: O professor é gay?)(Maddie: Ay, ele é mona, Sophs! (r)){Charlly: O **_**cumpanheiro **_**operou /apanha.}(Sophs 2: Coach Pooter! #Skins) **– Você é **(Sophs: "... a...")** primeira garota que assume esse posto mundialmente.**(Maddie: NÃO, NÃO É! AH, QUER SABER, FODA-SE! DESISTO DISSO E- *toma calmante* Melhorei.){Charlly: NÃO! NÃO PODEMOS DESISTIR! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... *mórreu.*}**

- Eu sei. **(Sophs: Metida.)**

- Peraê, professor. Ela – Ele apontou para a loira. **(Sophs: Deus apontou pra Mary Sue? Será que isso significa que ela vai morrer? *-*)(Maddie: Assim espero.){Charlly: É, acho que Kami-sama ainda gosta de mim.} **– É tudo isso que você falou? Ela é uma garota. Uma Veela. Como uma rosa. É muito perfeita, muito delicada, para praticar esportes tão violentos. **(Sophs: Meu querido, olhe para a cara dessa cria do inferno e me diz se você acha que ela é uma veela. É MAIS FÁCIL O DRACO SER UMA VEELA!){Charlly: Ela tá mais pra vela do que veela #ultrafail.}**

- Toda rosa tem seus espinhos. Duvida da minha capacidade? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. **(Sophs: Não gostei dessa menina. Na verdade, não gostei de nada daqui.){Charlly: É trash, como gostar?}**

- Me perdoe, mas eu duvido.

- Quer uma prova?

- Tá beleza, mas eu não vou aliviar só porque você é uma garota. – Ele falou. **(Sophs: Um perfeito cavalheiro.){Charlly: Ceninha típica de Mary Sue. Afê!}**

- Podemos professor? – Ela perguntou.**(Maddie: Que diálogo interessante! *Dorme*){Charlly: ZzZzZzZzZzZ *babando em cima da Sophs.*}(Sophs empurra Charlly pra cima da Maddie: Não baba em mim, não!)(Maddie: Oi, pra cima de mim não! _)**

- Não vou impedi-los. – O professor levantou as mãos. **(Sophs: O professor gosta de porrada.)(Maddie: Ele é professor de boxe, duh.)(Sophs 2: Uh,é... Deixca pra lá, então.){Charlly: Esses homens...}**

- O Alec **(Sophs: Alec ou Alex? Decide ae, pô!){Charlly: Legal como essa gente de Crepúsculo A-D-O-R-A invadir Harry Potter.}** vai derrubar ela rapidinho. – Um dos garotos, chamado Anthony, comentou com Daniel, que respondeu: **(Sophs: QUANTOS GARY STU! *sai autistando*){Charlly: Senta no cantinho, abraça as pernas e fica se balançando: Trash... álcool... vodka... trashers...}**

- Fala sério, a loirinha tem história, ela imobilisa **(Sophs: Charlly, queira por favor nos ajudar a entender a bagaça aqui.){Charlly: Imobilisar é a arte de acabar de vez com a ereção de um homem. Mary Sues são profissionais nisso, aprendem desde "Como ser uma Mary Sue vol. 1"} **o Alec em menos de cinco minutos. **(Sophs: Então quer dizer que a Mary Sue acaba com a ereção do menino em menos de cinco minutos? Que interessante -N) **Quer apostar?

- O que? **{Charlly: Que o circunflexo fugiu com medo da sua cara.}**

- Aparecer pelado no final da aula, quando estivermos indo para o vestiário. Quem perder tira a roupa lá dentro e sai peladão. **(Maddie: Eu sabia que franceses cultuavam o nudismo, mas isso é exagero.){Charlly: Hello, Wikipédia.} **

**(N/a.: Putz, um deles vai se ferrar legal.) (Sophs: Cala a boca ae, autora. Ninguém tá querendo saber de você.){Charlly: Já disse a Maddie: Deixe o trabalho para os ripadores, autora.}**

- Tá legal. Eu não vou perder mesmo. Ela é só uma garota. **(Sophs: Como assim "só uma garota"? *pega bazuca da Charlly*)(Maddie mira com uma AK-47 na cabeça de Alec: Os canadenses são os melhores franco-atiradores! ;) #PiadaInterna){Charlly: Hetalia vive nesse corpo.}{Charlly[2]:*Veste roupa de Samurai e faz posição de ataque* Sabia que os japoneses são os melhores em luta corpo a corpo? #piadainterna} **

Três minutos depois Alec já estava imobilisado no chão, balançando uma bandeira branca.**(Maddie: De onde ele tirou isso? Do cu?){Charlly: Provavelmente.}(Sophs: Ela acabou com a ereção do menino em três minutos!)**

- Se ferrou Tony. **(Sophs sai assobiando e gritando pelo Vocativo.) **– Daniel falou. – Prepare-se para pagar um micão. **(Sophs: Se ele não fosse um Gary Stu, eu até que ficaria olhando ele pagar o mico...){Charlly: É, poderia ser engraçado *tentando ignorar o tom malicioso no comentário da Sophs.*}**

- Ok, retirou o que eu disse.**(Maddie: Concordância Verbal, minha amiga, onde estás?){Charlly: Fugiu com os nosso neurônios.}(Sophs: E o Vocativo.)** Você tem razão. Toda rosa tem seus espinhos. – Alec se levantou. – Gata, tu é forte, em... **{Charlly: "para bater AQUELA... massa de bolo de cenoura."}**– "Vai ser forte assim lá na minha cama." Completou em pensamento. **(Sophs: Affcu.) (Maddie vomita.)(Maddie[2]: S-S-S and M-M-M (8)){Charlly estava dando papinha pra Heroe e finge que não viu.}**

No fim da aula Anthony pagou o mico apostado, fazendo com que todos os garotos fechassem seus olhos e tampassem os de Rebeka **(Maddie imagina TODOS os garotos tampando os olhos da Mary Sue e começa a rir. Rir de pena.){Charlly cai da cadeira de tanto rir.}**, que ria com o zelo deles. **(Sophs: Tá todo mundo acabando com a graça do mico, que era todo mundo ver o moleque peladão.)** No primeiro dia já ganhara um apelido: A princesinha da aula de boxe.

Rebeka escolheu usar o vestiário depois dos garotos, **(Sophs: QUERO TE DAR, QUERO TE DAR (8)) **que demoravam pouco, já que poderia demorar um tempinho a mais secando os cabelos. **(Sophs: Mas não dava pra fazer isso no vestiário FEMININO?){Charlly: Não existe vestiário feminino nessa porra.}** A loira entrou no vestiário enquanto os garotos e o professor saiam da aula. **(Sophs: Saíram de saia.)**

- Tony, Daniel. – O professor chamou. – Vocês podem esperar a Rebeka, trancar a porta e levar a chave para a minha sala? Eu tenho um compromisso agora. **(Sophs: Aham, sei. O professor vai deixar três adolescentes com hormônios fervendo SOZINHOS?)(Maddie: Imagino o compromisso dele; imagino o quanto ele vai cobrar, também.){Charlly: Que isso, Maddie, a Fleur vai casar! /apanha.}**

- Beleza. – Os dois deram ombros. **(Sophs: APROVEITA E DÁ A ALMA PRO DIABO! Pensando bem, acho que já fizeram isso...)**

O professor saiu e os dois foram sentar na arquibancada, mas Anthony teve uma ideia um pouco "diferente".**(Maddie: Espiar o banheiro não é nada "diferente", autora. Qualquer garoto com hormônios faria isso.){Charlly: Simplificando pra autora: Qualquer punheteiro de merda faz uma bobagem dessas, sacas?}**

- Vamos lá. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para o vestiário.

- Tá doido? Se ela vir a gente ali vai surtar. **(Sophs: Isso depende... Vocês são bonitos e com dinheiro?)(Maddie: Que bonito o quê, Sophs! Só o dinheiro basta.){Charlly: Maddie tem razão, mas um pouquinho de beleza sempre ajuda, né? *Leva crucio.*}(Sophs 2: Por isso o Draco é perfeito! *foge da Charllly*){Charlly pega a bazuca e sai correndo atrás da Sophs: EU TE PEGO, WOOD!}**

- Ela não vai ver. Confia em mim **{Charlly: Ela só usa óculos, punheteiros. Ela não é cega.}**.

Os dois entraram no vestiário e ficaram num canto em que a garota não poderia vê-los, observando cada movimento da loira, que agora penteava os longos fios loiros em frente ao espelho, mas parou bruscamente, observando o reflexo. **(Sophs: Deu merda! Deu merda!){Charlly: RUN, PUNHETEIROS, RUN!}**

- Ela viu a gente. – Daniel murmurou.

- Não viu não, relaxa, ela está olhando pra ela mesma. – Tony o corrigiu

(Music of the moment: Nobody's home)**(Maddie: Eca, tem até Playlist pra essa merda?){Charlly: E tinha que ser da Avril. Coitadinha dela T-T}**

Grossas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da garota, que jogou a escova em um canto e começou a chorar. **(Sophs: Bipolaridade tá aí pra isso.){Charlly: Ela que vá buscar o próprio Gardenal u_u}(Sophs 2: Sumemo! Esse Gardenal aqui é tudo nosso! *agarra*)**

- Idiota. Burra. **(Sophs: Boba, chata, feia, cara de mamããããão.){Charlly: E ae, Maddie, espero ou já dou o Gardenal?}(Maddie: Dá logo; melhor prevenir do que remediar q){Charlly injeta Gardenal na Sophs.} **– Ela repetia. – O que as outras têm que eu não tenho? Por que ninguém olha pra mim? O Harry tem a Mi, que gosta dele e ele nem sabe, **(Sophs: Logo, ele não tem a **_**Mione**_**. Se bem que Mione também é bizarro...){Charlly: Logo, ainda estamos salvos.} **o Draco tem uma fila de meninas atrás dele **{Charlly: Ah, mas não tem mesmo! *Pega a bazuca, ameaçando as piranhas que querem o Draquito.*}(Sophs sai discretamente da fila.)**, até o idiota do Rony tem a Lilá. E eu? Eu só fiquei com o Cedric, **{Charlly: NEEM FODEEEENDOO! #NNF}** no ano do torneio, e a gente descubriu **(Sophs: DesCUbriu. Essas autoras que sempre encontram um modo de colocar o cu no meio...) **que nem se gostava. **(Sophs: Eu gostava do Cedrico, mano! Não fode com um dos únicos lufanos que se destacaram!)(Maddie: BTW, nota que ela diz que o ex vai se casar; **_**logo**_**, o Cedrico não morreu, **_**ou seja**_**, o Voldy nunca voltou. AH MERDA.)(Sophs 2: FUUUUUUCK!){Charlly: FUUU de vez.} **Todo mundo tem alguem **{Charlly: "... com um acento..."}**, menos eu. – As lágrimas escorriam quando o telefone tocou **(Sophs: O TELEFONE? Como ela conseguiu fazer um telefone pegar no meio de tanta magia? ME DIZ!)(Maddie: Sophs, pode notar que **_**ainda**_** não houve nenhuma referência a magia! Ela nunca nem tocou na varinha dela.)(Sophs 2: Essa desgraça é UA? *corre*){Charlly: UA trash? #todoscorre.}(Sophs 3: Não, pera... Não dá pra ser UA! Fizeram um Torneio Pentabruxo!)(Maddie: Pode ser RA então...)(Sophs 4: #todoscorre do mesmo jeito!) **e ela atendeu, colocando no viva-voz para poder se vestir.

- Alô. – Ela atendeu com a voz embargada **{Charlly: Cerveja Amanteigada ou Firewhisky? #fail.}**.

- Lorah? **(Sophs: Enfia esse "lorah" no meio do seu cu!){Charlly: Não dá, Sophs, já tem vários acentos ali dentro.}(Maddie: Isso foi uma tentativa de Loira?) **– Ela pôde ouvir as vozes de Gina, Hermione, Harry, Draco e Rony no telefone. **(Sophs: Um batalhão de gente dividindo um telefone.){Charlly: E o que o Draquito faz no meio dos Grifinórios [Ai de quem maliciar! Ò.Ó9]?}(Sophs vai brincar com a Sebastian pra Charlly não perceber que maliciou.)(Maddie vai dar comida pro Henrí com o mesmo objetivo da Sophs.)**

- Oi pessoal. – Ela se esforçou para sua voz sair normal, mas não conseguiu.

- Você estava chorando? – Harry perguntou. **(Sophs: Como você é perceptivo, Harry!){Charlly: Harry é médium.} **

- Beka, o que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou **{Charlly: Draquito querido, o que fazes falando a um **_**telefone**_**?}**.

- Não, eu tô bem. Sério. Eu só estou um pouco rouca. – Mentiu.

- Você não nos engana. O que está acontecendo? – Gina perguntou.

- Eu falo. – Ela concordou. – Mas eu quero falar só com a Gina, a Mi, o Draco e o Harry. **{Charlly: Não era mais fácil dizer que só queria que o Ron saísse?}**

(...) Em Hogwarts.

- E eu? – Rony perguntou. **(Sophs: Awn, vem aqui que eu te consolo *-*)**

- Qualquer coisa relacionada à minha vida não te interessa, Weasley. – Ela respondeu fria e ríspida. **(Sophs: Receba! Quer dizer... Tadinho de você...)(Maddie: Tadinho uma ova. Receba! *Se esconde pra não apanhar*){Charlly: TADINHO SIM, DONA MADDIE! Vem aqui, Roniquinho! Titia Charlly cuida de você n.n}**

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O inteligente aí a humilhou ontem. E ela está magoada. – Draco explicou.

- Você o que? – Harry perguntou se levantando do sofá do dormitório dos monitores. **(Sophs: PORRADA! PORRADA! *pega pompons para torcer pelo Rony* ME DÁ UM R! ME DÁ UM O! *é atingida por uma goles*){Charlly pega os pompons da Sophs e continua torcendo pro Ron.}(Maddie: Btw, por que está **_**todo mundo**_** no dormitório dos monitores? STAFF DE HOGWARTS, CADÊ VOCÊ?)**

- Eu não a humilhei.

- Então o que você fez?

Flashback Rony Onn: **(Sophs: RONNIE VON! q)(Maddie: RONY VON BRITANNIA #CodeGeass){Charlly sorri e finge que entende.}(Maddie: Come on, ninguém viu Code Geass aqui? #ForeverAlone)**

– Tenho que falar com você, Rony.

- Eu também estava te procurando, é importante. – O ruivo falou.

- Fala. – A garota mandou.

- Não aqui. – Ele a puxou para um local isolado no corredor.

- Fala. – Ela mandou de novo.

- Você sabe que eu gosto da Lilá Brown, não sabe?

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade. Rony, eu quero falar com você sobre isso, é importante.

- Deixa eu terminar, aí você fala.

- Tá legal. – Rebeka revirou os olhos. – Fala, antes que eu perca a paciência.

- Bom. Eu soube que ela também gosta de mim, mas tem medo de eu não gostar dela. Então eu pensei: Se ela me ver com outra garota vai ficar com ciúmes e se declarar pra mim.

- E onde eu entro nessa história? – A loira perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Você vai fingir que é a minha namorada.

- Como é que é cabeça de cenoura? – A loira colocou uma mão na cintura e levantou uma sobrancelha

- Pense bem. Se ela me ver com você, vai se declarar pra mim. Então eu vou ficar feliz. Quando eu ficar feliz você vai ficar feliz por ter feito um amigo ficar feliz. E com a sua felicidade a Hermione vai ficar feliz por ver uma amiga feliz, e o Harry vai ficar feliz por ver a irmã e amiga feliz. Viu? Todo mundo vai ficar feliz nessa história.

- Por que acha que eu faria isso?

- Olha só: Se a Lilá me vir com você, vai perceber que não pode perder tempo e vai correr atrás de mim. Afinal, você é VOCÊ.

- Como assim eu sou eu? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você usa óculos, não se arruma, vive de cabelo preso, só namorou um cara na vida toda, suas roupas são de um tamanho que cabe até em mim e você não pode nem ser considerada uma Veela, é impossível alguém se apaixonar por você. **(Maddie: QUE INTERESSANTE! *Ninando o Henrí*){Charlly dormiu com a Heroe no colo.}**

Flashback Rony Off. **(Sophs: Me recusei a ripar esse flashback maldito u_u)**

- E foi isso. E ela me bateu depois. Sem motivo nenhum. **(Sophs: Já disse que te consolo. E aí, topa? (6))**

- Nossa, se isso é nada eu estou imaginando o que é alguma coisa. – Hermione e Gina falaram juntas; **(Sophs: Não gosto quando personagens falam essas frases enormes juntas.){Charlly: E já começou o uníssono.}(Maddie: Isso é um direito reservado ao Fred e o Jorge, ok? Aqueles lindos 3)**

(...)

Sem que pudesse conter, as lágrimas já escorriam da face de Rebeka, que soluçava alto.

Daniel e Anthony se entreolharam.

- Vamos falar com ela. – Daniel falou e Anthony concordou com a cabeça. **(Sophs: Isso, vão consolar a menina ;]){Charlly: Claro, vão consolar a menina pelada no vestiário.}**

Os dois sairam **{Charlly: "... com o acento..."}** e entraram de novo **{Charlly:"... sem ele."}**.

- Beka, tá tudo bem? Você tava demorando então… – Anthony começou.

- O que aconteceu? – Daniel perguntou, com um ar preocupado. **(Sophs: Bora fingir que não ouviu nada.){Charlly: Bora enche linguiça que é bem legal.}**

A loira não falou nada, somente abraçou o colega. **(Maddie: Colega? Mas já? Só por que ele apostou em ti, menine?){Charlly: Bora abraçar todo mundo que é bem bacana.}(Sophs: ADORO UM GRUPAL! Um abraço de grupo, galera. Que mentes maliciosas...)**

- Alô? **{Charlly: "BOM DIA, BRASIL!" /apanha.}(Sophs: "ALÔ, CRISTINA?" *morre*)** – Harry perguntou do outro lado da linha. – Beka, você está aí? Você tá bem? Pelo amor de Deus, fala algums coisa. **(Sophs: **_**ALGUMS**_** COISA! #fail){Charlly: Coisa é o da Família Adams?}(Sophs2: É O PRIMO COISA! AAAHH! *agarra*)**

- Eu tô aqui. – Ela respondeu entre soluços.

- Beka, não chora. Ele é um idiota. – Hermione a consolou. **(Sophs: Quando as pessoas me mandam parar de chorar eu faço justamente o contrário '-')(Maddie: [2]){Charlly: [3]}**

- Queria que vocês estivessem comigo. Queria arrebentar a cara desse idiota até ele ficar desfigurado. Fazer ele ficar em uma sala com vinte mil dementadores, até enlouquecer. **(Sophs: Se ele ficasse em uma sala com vinte mil dementadores, ele não enlouqueceria... ELE MORRERIA, ESTÚPIDA!)(Maddie: Ele não **_**morreria**_**, só teria sua alma arrancada por um beijo muito nojento.)(Sophs 2: Dá quase no mesmo.){Charlly: Vamos fazer isso com a Mary Sue? *¬*}**

- Calma tá legal. – Harry, Draco, Tony, Dan, Gina e Hermione falaram. **(Sophs: PAREM DE FALAR JUNTOS! *começa a babar e convulsionar*)(Maddie: *Dá um Firewhisky pra Sophs* Calminha, já passou.){Charlly: AAHHHHH! *Surta e pula da janela.*}(Sophs 2: Poxa, nem deu tempo de dar um fiwewhisky pra Charlly...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophs: Quero a minha mãe.<strong>

**Maddie: HA! Eu disse que ela ia dar uma surra em alguém. Agora, com licença, vou dar banho no Henrí. **

**Charlly *Grita do lado de fora*: EU TÔ BEM!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Capítulo 5 - Vestiário **_**(Maddie: Aeae, um capítulo com um nome só!)(Maddie[2]: Notem que ela ainda não corrigiu o último erro: agora é o capítulo **_**5**_** pra ela.){Charlly #toda engessada# : Gente, eu sei que matemática é chata, mas pelo menos o básico é necessário saber!}**

Rebeka e os outros conversaram por mais alguns minutos, então desligou o telefone **(Sophs: "... colocou no vibra e enfiou no cu.") **e se virou para Daniel e Tony.

- Está na hora de vocês irem. Eu preciso me trocar.

- Mas aqui está tão bom. – Daniel fez um olhar pidão. **(Sophs: TARADO!){Charlly: PUNHETEIROS SAFADOS!}**

- Então vocês querem ficar aqui? – A loira deu um sorriso e os dois garotos confirmaram com a cabeça. – Podem ficar, então. **(Sophs: VADIA! Eles são ricos, pelo menos?)(Maddie: E bota a mão na cabeça que vai começaar~ A PUTARIA-IA PUTARIA. A PUT- *Leva tiro*){Charlly: Mas que tipo de puta é você, Mary Sue?}**

A garota se virou de costas, ainda com a toalha e os dois se sentaram no banco que tinha atrás deles, sem notar uma peça no local. **{Charlly: Peça de quê? Aliás, esquece, eu não quero saber!}(Sophs: A peça era um vibrador, o qual um deles sentou em cima.)**

A loira pegou uma calcinha, que estava junto as suas coisas fora da mochila na sua frente, e vestiu, enquanto os dois procuravam um ângulo em que pudessem ver a garota direito. A loira facilitou o trabalho deles, deixando a toalha cair. **(Sophs: Mas que menina mais dada! Cruzes!)(Maddie: Ela não é dada, Sophs, só mega-carente -N){Charlly: É que ela tá precisando muito do dinheiro /apanha.}**

- Ops. – Murmurou. – Caiu. **(Sophs: Ops. Você é estúpida.){Charlly: Ops. Você é meretriz.}**

Rebeka procurou o sutiã entre suas coisas, e não o encontrou. Daniel cutucou Tony, mostrando uma peça preta.

- Ela deixou aqui em cima. – Sussurrou para Tony. **(Sophs: Ah vá!)(Maddie: Nãão, o sutiã saiu andando! Retardado.){Charlly: Que nada! Saiu voando junto com o telefone da menina.}**

- Meninos. – Rebeka chamou em um tom sedutor. **(Sophs imagina o tom sedutor da menina e ri até desmaiar.){Charlly tenta rir, mas as costelas doem.} **– Eu acho que eu esqueci algo. Vocês encontraram alguma coisa minha? **(Sophs: Encontrei seu cérebro na lata de lixo outro dia. É isso que você está procurando? Ou ele nem está fazendo falta, já que você não o usava antes?)**

- Encontramos. – Daniel falou, sua calça já desconfortável. **(Sophs: Na verdade, eu acho que o que está desconfortável é ver essa Mary Sue seminua. E isso não foi um elogio.)**

- E você poderia me trazer, Dan? – Ela pediu.

(Lingerie da Beka) - http: / / bit . ly /pA4hfw **(Maddie: Ein.)(Sophs: Vou dizer que eu só diminui o link, foi a autora que colocou coisa errada u.u)**

O garoto foi até ela, parando atrás da loira. **(Sophs: Loira do banheiro #trocadilhofail)**

- Pode colocar pra mim? **(Sophs: Não tem mão, folgada?){Charlly: Ok, se continuar assim nós vamos ter que mudar a classificação da fic.} **– Ele engoliu a seco e fez o que a garota mandou.

Daniel colocou a peça no corpo da "amiga" **(Sophs: Mas já é "amiga"? Quando ele comeu a menina que eu não vi?) **e colocou o cabelo loiro da Veela para frente, colocando o fecho. **(Sophs: O fecho já estava colocado, ele só fechou. #chata)**

- Obrigada, Dan. Mas eu acho que está fora do lugar. – A garota afirmou. – Veja. – Ela pegou as mãos do garoto e guiou até os seios, colocando-as em cima. **{Charlly: QUE NOJO! *Tapa os olhos da Heroe e do Henrí.*}** – Você não acha? Ou é impressão minha? **(Sophs: DA-DA!)**

**(N/a.: Isso vai dar merda. N/amiga que fez o capítulo: Cala a boca que eu sei o que estou fazendo) (Sophs: Sente a cortada da amiga.)(Maddie: Sente que amiga, né! Fez a Mary Sue de puta!){Charlly: Se eu não estivesse toda engessada batia as cabeças dessas duas na parede até sangrar.}(Sophs 2: Deixa comigo! *corre atrás das duas*)**

**Dan PDV: (Maddie: POV's Inesperados! Ayquelindo –NNNNN){Charlly: Emocionante *-* -MASTER N}**

Essa loira quer me enlouquecer. **(Sophs: PRA PRA TE ENLOUQUECER! PRA PRA TE ENLOUQUECER! TODAS TODAS QUE PROVARAM NÃO CONSEGUEM ESQUECER!) **Me fez vestir o sutiã nela e agora faz isso.

Pressionei meu quadril em seu bumbum **{Charlly: Really? Bumbum? *Se atira da janela de novo.*}(Sophs: Charlly sempre pula antes do firewhisky *abre uma garrafa e toma de uma vez*) **e ela emitiu um som abafado, sentindo o "pequeno" volume na minha calça. **(Sophs: MASOQ? O povo já vai se comer? Mas acabaram de se conhecer!)(Maddie: Nota que o outro carinha lá tá de Vouyer, né.){Charlly: Definitivamente vamos ter que mudar a classificação da fic.}**

**(N/a.: Vou logo avisando, não quero sacanagem na minha história não. N/amiga: Fica quieta ou eu te amarro no pé da cama e só te tiro quando terminar o capítulo. N/a.: Calei-me.) (Sophs: Amarra no pé da cama ou na cama? (6)){Charlly é trazida de volta por anões que desaparecem em uma fumaça rosa: COF COF! Amarra na cama e chama de lacraia! *Leva sapatada.*} **

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo, descendo cada vez mais, até que ouvi um pigarro. **(Sophs: Tem que ter alguém para acabar com o clima...){Charlly: Ménage não!}**

- Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando, eu preciso lembrá-los que teremos aula amanhã cedo, e de **TRANSFIGURAÇÃO**, vocês sabem como a professora é. – Tony avisou. **(Sophs: A aula de boxe é de noite, então?)(Maddie: Ah, o carinha nem sabe ficar de voyeur! o3o){Charlly: Esse cara é santo, meu! E eu pensando mau do coitado, achando que ele queria entrar na brincadeira.}(Sophs 2: Esse aí precisa se enfiar no armário de vassouras com alguém.)**

**Tony PDV:**

Ok, eu posso gostar de um amasso, mas quando eu estou nele também. **(Sophs: APOIADO!){Charlly: Não se preocupe, Sebastian, não estão falando de você.}(Sebastian: Zoofilia, não, hein! Por Merlin!) **Não com o Daniel **(Maddie: Sei que você gosta dessa fruta (6))(Sophs: NA SUA BOCA EU VIRO FRUTA, CHUPA QUE É DE UVA *é acertada por uma goles*)**, claro, mas com a Rebeka eu toparia sem reclamar de nada.

Interrompi os dois antes que tudo piorasse e eu ficasse segurando vela **(N/a.: Sei como se sente Tony, também odeio segurar vela, quando eu estou com as minhas amigas e elas estão namorando, enquanto eu sou a única que está sozinha na hora, eu invento uma desculpa qualquer pra sair de perto)(Sophs: Nem um pouco forever alone.)(Sophs 2: Caralho, suas amigas e os namorados delas não tem amigos para te fazer companhia? Ou você é daquelas insuportáveis?)(Maddie: Amiga, compra um boneco inflável! Ou uma boneca! Ou um boneco-boneca! Depende da preferência ;3){Charlly: Esse detalhe mudou a minha vida –n}**, eu e Daniel saímos do vestiário e Rebeka terminou de se vestir. **(Sophs: Por que saíram do vestiário? A menina já tava semi-vestida e vocês já tinham visto o que não deviam mesmo!)** Alguns minutos depois ela saiu já completamente vestida e se virou pra nós, vermelha que nem um tomate. **(Sophs: Ah, agora sente vergonha, é?){Charlly: Mas que puta sem classe u_u}**

- O incidente do vestiário depois do telefone não aconteceu.**(Maddie: Bipolaaar~)**

- Que incidente? - Perguntei

- É, que incidente? – Daniel perguntou. – Não aconteceu nada. **(Sophs: Como eu queria que não tivesse...){Charlly: Concordo plenamente.}**

**Continua...**

**Sophs: PRA TE ENLOUQUECER *sai cantando e dançando igual o carinha***

**Maddie: Capítulo só pra putaria, é isso? Ah, vá se fuder. Mas não na fic, por favor, meus olhos já viram o bastante ee**

**Charlly: Coitadas das crianças. E, falando nisso, Maddie, cuida da Heroe pra mim enquanto eu tô com o gesso? **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Cap 6 - Se Adaptando**_

_Notas inicias do capítulo:_ Novo cap, ainda tá incompleto, mas eu postei pra ver como vocês reagem. Vou terminar e logo logo ele vai estar completo **(Sophs: E por que não deixou pra postar quando tivesse completo? Ai, Jesus...)(Maddie: Porque ela é idiota.){Charlly#Só com a perna engessada#: Óbvio.}**

Beka PDV: **{Charlly: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! PDV NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!*Chora*}(Sophs se afasta lentamente da Charlly.)**

Depois de um mês, já estava familiarizada com Beauxbatons, **(Sophs: Demorou um mês pra se familiarizar? Me larga dois dias lá que eu já me sinto em casa.)(Maddie: Ela demorou metade do tempo que ia ficar lá para se adaptar! Que lerda.){Charlly: Aham, lá no último capítulo ela parecia muito bem "adaptada" aos colegas.}** e tenho que confessar que eles me mudaram de verdade. Principalmente a Fleur e a Leslie, minha colega de quarto e mais recente BFF. **{Charlly: Bocó Fedida e Flatulenta *Leva tiro*}(Sophs desmaia de tanto rir.)** Acreditem ou não, eu estou usando esmalte de unha **{Charlly: É de unha? Pois eu jurava que era de pâncreas.}** e maquiagem** (N/Harry: É O APOCALIPSE. N/a.: Cala a boca que você nem está nessa parte. N/H.: *Faz biquinho e se cala*)(Sophs: Essa autora se droga antes de escrever, só pode!){Charlly: Bem que eu desconfiei que tinha alguém mexendo no meu armário especial... e_e}**. No último passeio a Paris elas renovaram meu guarda-roupa completo **(Sophs: Vou me mudar para Beauxbatons para ganhar roupas novas também.){Charlly: Não chego perto dos franceses nem que me paguem! Mesmo que a França tenha ficado em terceiro lugar no meu Hetalia Meme u_u #Maddieentende.} **e mudaram o resto do meu visual. Fala sério, eu nem pareço eu mesma. **(Sophs: É tipo aquela situação: "Nossa, você está tão linda nessa foto! Nem parece você!")(Maddie: A.k.a: Eu de maquiagem.){Charlly: A.k.a: Eu de chapinha.}**

No café da manhã, Fleur nos avisou sobre o baile anual de Beauxbatons, daqui a 6 dias.** (Sophs: Que escola desorganizada! Só avisam sobre um baile uma semana antes? Esse tipo de coisa tem que avisar um mês antes, no mínimo!)(Maddie: Se o baile é ANUAL, então todo mundo já sabia, duh.){Charlly: Parece até minha professora. Tem reunião do teatro e ela deixa pra avisar no dia!}** Eu já sabia, Fleur havia me chamado para me apresentar a uma semana. Tô ensaiando feito uma condenada, mas eu gosto. **(Maddie: S-S-S and- *Desvia de uma pedra* Ok, eu paro de cantar!){Charlly#voz de criança#: Mas me gusta ouvir Maddie-chan cantar.}{Charlly[2]: Essa praga vai CANTAR no baile? *Capota*}**

Fui para a aula de dança. Hoje seria em trios: Uma garota e dois garotos. Adivinhem com quem eu fiquei? Daniel e Alec**(Maddie: Os dois clientes.){Charlly: Não, só o Daniel é o cliente, Alec ainda tá negociando.}**. Mereço. Fato. Não tem como melhorar... (Sentiu a ironia?) **(Sophs: Não sinto ironia de "gente" inferior.){Charlly: RECEBA! u.u}**

- Bom. Cada um de vocês vai fazer um tipo de dança diferente até o fim da aula, como hoje os outros professores estão em excursões com os alunos do 1° ao 6° na **(Sophs: Você quis dizer ****ano****?)**, o dia todo vai ser somente esta aula. **(Sophs: O dia inteiro dançando? *vai pegar roupa de dançarina pra se juntar aos OC*)(Maddie: O dia inteiro dançando? *Corre pro St. Mungus*){Charlly: O dia inteiro dançando? *Perde o ar de tanto rir e cai da cadeira, bem em cima do gesso* FUCK!}** – Fleur avisou. – Eu vou sortear cada música pra cada um. – Avisou.**(Maddie: Fleur repetitiva...)**

Ela sorteou cada trio por ordem alfabética feminina.

- Rachel, Anthony e Kevin... Tango.**(Maddie: Começa do R?){Charlly: Acho que vamos ter que mandar Fleur de volta pro Jardim de Infância.}**

- Rebeka, Daniel e Alec... Pole Dance. **(Sophs: Pole dance? M-m-mas... COMO VÃO SUBIR TRÊS PESSOAS NO MASTRO, CARAI?)(Maddie: Pole Dance? O nível de Beauxbatons decaiu. E muito.){Charlly não pode falar agora, pois está rodeada de anõezinhos gays que estão cuidando do gesso em que ela caiu em cima.}**

Eita boca santa a minha! Não é que piorou?**{Charlly: Querida, essa fic não tem mais como piorar depois do último capítulo.}(Sophs: Concordo.)**

(5 horas, três banhos e uma troca de roupa depois) **(Sophs: Ela tomou três banhos e só trocou de roupa uma vez? Então pra quê tomou banho?)(Maddie: Porque ela é fresca.)**

- Pessoa. **{Charlly: Eu \o *Leva pedrada* Dá licença! Eu já tô engessada, tá? Ò.Ó9}** –Fleur avisou. – Vamos começar?

Essa carinha dela está me dando medo. **(Sophs: Essa fic está me dando medo.)(Maddie: [2]){Charlly: Depois da Fic Impossível de uma Mary Sue, eu não tenho medo de mais nada.}**

Eu já contei que aprendi Francês,**(Sophs: Interrogação, não vígula.)** agora eu não tenho mais problemas de comunicação com o pessoal. **(Sophs: Achei que você já sabia francês. Sabia que a Minerva estava mentindo!)(Maddie: A Minerva não, Sophs, a McGonall! #fail){Charlly: Eu ri \o}**

Depois de um tempo Fleur chamou a mim, Daniel e Alec. Éramos os últimos.

Tô com a leve impressão que vamos ter infartos por aqui. **(Sophs: MORRAM, DIABOS!)**

(Coreografias da Beka: http : / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=MFZyoFbwOWk (Lithium) -

h t t p : / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=kNVNa2dotd8HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=kNVNa2dotd8&feature=related"&HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=kNVNa2dotd8&feature=related"feature=related (My immortal **{Charlly: "... A Tradução." *Leva pedalada.*}**)**(Maddie: 'SA MERDA NÃO! *se esconde*)**(Imaginem que é a Beka, ok?)) **(Sophs: Eu, não! *se benze*){Charlly: Coitada da Amy Lee!}**

(Coreografia dos garotos: http : / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=_ACBjCMBsKU)** (Maddie: COMO a Mary Sue tem DUAS coreografias e os Gary Stu têm só uma?)**

(Roupa da Beka: http : / / imagenes .solostocks .com /z1_)**{Charlly: Roupinha de cabaré, hein?}(Sophs: Tudo bem que você vai dançar pole dance, mas não se esqueça de que está na escola, viu?)**

**(N/a.: Os meninos ficam como no vídeo)(Sophs: AH VÁ!)**

Continua...

**Sophs: Estou muito traumatizada com a Mary Sue dançando para fazer um comentário decente.**

**Maddie: Vem comigo no St. Mungus, Sophs, mais uma consulta e eu ganho outra de **

**graça! :D**

**Charlly: Ninguém me convida pra nada T-T... E do que eu tô reclamando? Nem posso andar com essa perna engessada!**


End file.
